A New Tradition
by catlynarya
Summary: Severus, Albus, and Minerva are introduced to Thanksgiving.


House : Ravenclaw

Year : 2

Category : Additional

Prompt : [Event]Thanksgiving

Word Count : 1340

A/N : This is written for the Houses Competition. I do not own anything related to the HP universe.

This is a major AU as it deals with a holiday that England does not celebrate. This story has an OC who will be introducing the Thanksgiving holiday to a wizard or two (or maybe even more).

* * *

 **A New Tradition**

"Are you sure you want to go to all this trouble for a meal?" the dark-haired wizard asked the woman standing over a book lying open on the table.

"For the last time, Severus, yes. I really want to do this. Thanksgiving has always been a really big deal in my family and I want to keep that tradition alive, even if I am living here with you in England," the woman said pointedly, staring at him. "And we _are_ having your friends over for this dinner."

Severus Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. This woman would be the death of him. "Emily," he sighed. "I keep telling you, I don't have any friends," he snarled. Severus hadn't had anyone he could call a friend for a long time, except for Emily, who seemed to not care that he wanted to be a sour old man living alone. She had come into his life when he was at his lowest and hadn't left.

The fair-haired woman from America had made herself a permanent fixture in his home and he knew he wouldn't want to see what his life would be like without her. She brought sunshine into the dark corners of his heart without even trying very hard. He knew he loved her, he just couldn't bring himself to admit it to her just yet.

Emily turned to the stove and turned the dial for the oven temperature. Turning back to the book, she clapped her hands once and said, "Alright, here we go."

Severus watched her, intrigued with what she was doing with that bird sitting on the counter. She took a bowl from the cabinet and began mixing ingredients into it. He thought for a moment that she was mixing a potion, but she stuffed the mixture from the bowl into the bird and then tied the legs together.

Emily took a stick of butter out of the refrigerator and cut it into pieces, then placed those pieces onto the top and sides of the bird. Some of them slid off the bird, but she didn't seem to mind, so Severus kept quiet. She then sprinkled salt and pepper on top of the turkey and added a bit of onion. She took something shiny and aluminum looking and covered the turkey in the pan. Placing the pan in the oven, she closed the door and turned back to the book on the table.

"If you're just going to sit there and watch me, then the least you could do is peel these," Emily said, placing a pan and a bag of potatoes in front of him on the table.

Severus looked at the potatoes like they were an alien substance. "There are house-elves that do this stuff, you know," he sneered.

"I know, but I want this to be just like my mom used to do it. So, start peeling,' she snapped and began pulling pots and pans out of the cabinets. She cast a small spell on the turkey in the oven to make it cook faster than normal, as she knew it would take all day to cook normally and they didn't have that much time.

Severus sighed. He opened the bag of potatoes and pulled one out, muttering a spell to peel it and slice it. He tossed it into the pan of water sitting on the table and pulled out another.

Emily sliced and chopped vegetables and put them into the pots on the stove and started to steam them. She then pulled out the ingredients to make pie. Her intention being to make a pumpkin pie and a pecan pie from scratch.

They worked in silence for several moments. Making a Thanksgiving meal large enough to feed an army.

"That's cheating, Severus," Emily said, hands on her hips, as she noticed what he was doing. "You're supposed to peel them the muggle way."

Severus smiled at the picture she presented him standing there with flour on her nose and her hair coming out of the messy bun she had piled it into on top of her head. He stood and pulled her to him. "I know, but if I peeled them all the muggle way, I wouldn't have time to do this," he said and kissed her nose, then her lips.

"Stop distracting me, Severus. We don't have much time before…" she started only to be interrupted by knocking on the door. "Guests arrive," she finished her statement. "Now, go let them in." Emily then turned back to the counter to finish the pies and place them to the side to wait for the turkey to get done.

Voices were heard echoing down the hallway into the kitchen. She smiled, ' _this is going to be great.'_ She joined the group in the living room.

"So, how come this is such a big thing in America?" Minerva McGonagall asked as she sat down on the couch after being offered a drink.

Emily thought for a moment before speaking. "Well, when the Pilgrims came over on the Mayflower, they didn't know how to grow their own food or hunt. So a Native American named Squanto taught them how to grow and harvest corn and hunt for meat. He helped them become friendly with the Wampanoag Tribe of Native American Indians. When the first harvest was successful, Governor Bradford organized a huge feast and invited the Wampanoag tribe along with Squanto to share in the feast. The feast was repeated every year after that and many years later would become a holiday called Thanksgiving. Americans celebrate it the fourth Thursday in November, which is today."

Minerva, Albus, and Severus sat in thoughtful silence as they contemplated the information that she had just given them.

"So, this Thanksgiving is celebrated to give thanks for friends, family, and food?" Severus said.

Emily laughed, "Well, kind of. It was declared a holiday to give thanks to a greater God that provides for us."

A bell dinged distantly in the kitchen, causing Emily to rush out of the room. The three in the living room sat in silence, sipping on their drinks and waiting for Emily to return.

"Severus, this seems strange, but I think I may like this tradition," Albus stated as smells of roasting turkey and sweet smells of pies began emanating from the kitchen.

After another half hour, Emily called them to the dining room. Severus led the way and stopped short at the door, a bit shocked at the display of food on the table. A huge turkey was surrounded by any kind of vegetable you could imagine. Bread, pies, and wine completed the meal spread before them.

Emily looked a bit apprehensive as they slowly walked in to the dining room. "Wow, Emily. This all looks so amazing," Minerva said softly. Emily let out the breath she was holding and smiled.

The four sat around the table and began filling their plates. The food was excellent and they all had seconds and even thirds for Albus and Severus.

"Before we start with the dessert, I want to tell you about another tradition that we have on Thanksgiving. We all would go around the table and tell what we are thankful for," Emily said. "I'll start. I'm so thankful for finding Severus and for him allowing me into his life. I don't want to think about where I would be if I hadn't met him."

Severus looked stunned for several moments, then cleared his throat. "Well, I'm thankful that you came into my life. I'm thankful that you introduced us to this tradition."

Albus spoke next, "Hmm… I'm thankful for good friends and good food."

Minerva snickered at that. "I'm thankful that you invited us over to celebrate this special day with you, Emily. You have been good for Severus and a great addition to the wizarding world."

Emily smiled around at her tablemates. Severus reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it slightly to let her know that he appreciated what she had done.


End file.
